Father,Mother, Brother
by Gemini-2006
Summary: Vincent takes the broken Kadaj to see Lucrecia, and this event turns Vincents life around when the only woman he's ever loved gives up the last of her life to let their child live, Now Vincent must teach the three boys about life and their own blood
1. My Mother, My love

This is a sort of sad Fan fiction…I've been thinking on this for quite a while know and thought it be good to get this out of my system. It starts with Vincent taking a broken Kadaj to The Crystal tomb where the undying spirit of Lucrecia sleeps. One shot

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Where are you taking me" The boy asked him for about the sixth time. He had tried to struggle at first when Vincent found him in the waters of Ajit after his defeat, Vincent seeing him had taken pity on the young soul and was taking him to the Crystal Tomb of Lucrecia.

"Where are you taking me" This time Kadaj struggled harder against him and Vincent nearly dropped him.

"If you do not wish to fall I suggest you cease struggling and corporate with me" He glared down at the silver haired warrior, and held him with strength no normal human could have.

"You searched for your mother, but she was not what you expected" Vincent looked down at the young man in his arms.

"You have no right" Kadaj looked away from Vincents piercing red eyes and cease to struggle against him.

"I will show you, the one who gave birth to that nightmare, the one who will love you for who you are" Vincent gazed off as walked across the plain.

Kadaj looked up at him with startled eyes of a child.

"My mother"

"She is Sephiroth's mother, but that will also make her your mother I assume" Vincent came to the large steep side of the mountain that surrounded the place he sot.

"You wont be able to get up there" Kadaj looked up at the steep climb. Vincent crouched low gripping the wounded boy in his hold tightly.

"Brace yourself" He told him. Large black wings sprouted from his back and he pushed of from the ground.

Kadaj held onto him tightly and turned his face into Vincent's chest as the wind whipped pass him.

They landed finally and Vincent walked at a slow pace towards the entrance. He stopped momentarily.

"Kadaj...listen to me" Vincent looked down at him.

"She is very fragile…you are a spirit of her only son, she may even confuse you with him, please do not frighten her" He looked tired and heartbroken.

Kadaj just nodded, he also felt tried, not merely in his body and soul but in his heart as well, he was tired of living in Sephiroth's shadow, he would make his own place in this world, and he wanted to see his big brother again, to thank him.

Vincent walked into the tomb with Kadaj and laid him down gently at the steps of the altar.

"Vincent" came a soft voice. A woman emerged from the light that shun on head of the altar.

"It is me"

"I told you not to come back" She looked so sad and weak to Kadaj, was this really his mother he couldn't believe it.

"Someone is here to see you" Vincent waved his head towards Kadaj. A sharp gasp was issued and she started to cry.

"No he can't be" She walked to Kadaj and nearly touched him but withdrew her hand and stood back to stare at Vincent.

"You said he was dead" She looked confused and held her hand to her chest.

Kadaj struggled to stand and nearly fell but held himself up with his sword using it to steady himself.

"My name is Kadaj…I don't know who gave me the name…because I don't…I never had a mother" He looked up at her, she stayed away.

"Kadaj" Vincent walked to him and tried to help steady him. Kadaj shrugged his hand away.

"I…I…I want a mother…I may not be Sephiroth…but I'm a part of him, and he's a part of me." He steadied himself and took a small step towards her.

"I'm that part that has always wanted a mother, that's always needed somewhere to be" He took another step.

"Kadaj?" Vincent wanted to help him, but this was his problem, wither Lucrecia accepted him was up to her.

"JENOVA DIDN'T WANT ME PLEASE TELL ME YOU DO" He cried out and lost his grip on his sword, he nearly fell, but Lucrecia was there hold him up and steady.

"My…My son" She wept and pulled his head to her chest stroking his hair lovingly.

"You are merely a boy searching for him mother" Vincent nodded and proceeded towards the entrance of the cave.

"Vincent…thank you" She said as she looked up to watch him leave.

"I failed to save him from going mad, if I would have known, I would have watched over him for you" Vincent nodded.

"You gave me something precious Vincent…thank you"

Vincent nodded and walked from the cave hearing Lucrecia remark about Sephiroth's father.

"Your father was a great man Kadaj…he was very special to me" She looked to Vincent and he nodded to her. That was a secret they'd both take to there graves.

"Kadaj…my son…you are what I imagine what Sephiroth would have been like if I would have lived" She smiled at him with such sadness that Kadaj felt bad.

"I want to give you something Kadaj...something that a mother would be glade to give for her child"

Kadaj watched her closely and felt a sudden dread.

"I want to give you life Kadaj...I want you to live the life that Sephiroth never could" she took his hand and placed hit to her chess.

"Mother?" He looked at her wide eyed as he could feel the Jenova cells inside her, they were strong and he could fully understand why Sephiroth had thought that the alien was his mother.

"You can finally be normal now" She forced the cells into his body and he screamed for his mother to stop. He could feel every part of his body tingle and the emotional pain rip through him.

"There now Kadaj…my son…be happy…and live the life Sephiroth was never allowed" She lay in his arms as she faded into bright green light

"MOTHER!" Kadaj cried for her to come back, to take back what she had given him, he hand only just met her, and now she was gone.

"She met her son finally…now she was able to truly rest" Vincent's deep voice came from the entrance of the cave. Kadaj turned to look at him and frowned standing up, wobbling a little. Tears streamed from his eyes as he walked to Vincent and punched him sending his head snapping to the side.

"I DON'T WANT THIS, I'M JUST LIKE HIM NOW" He cried out.

"No you are not, you were never like him, Sephiroth was a monster, full of hate and regret, never knowing the love of his parents…Come…we'll start our new life together" He held out his hand to him, Kadaj looked at his hand and then at his face, and stood transfixed.

"Sephiroth held no resemblance to Hojo what so ever" Vincent replied. Kadaj didn't understand, but felt he could trust him as he laid his hand in Vincents.

-----------

Four months later at Shinra Mansion (Nibel)

"That's our mother?" Loz looked at the large painting hanging in the recreational room.

"She seems a bit…dull" Yazoo remarked plainly.

"Don't talk that way…she was the one who enabled us to be normal" Kadaj growled.

Yazoo shrugged and continued to look at the painting.

"Who painted this?" Loz asked.

"Vincent did" Kadaj replied.

"Mom looks like she was really smart" Loz nodded to himself as he looked at it.

"She was" Vincent's voice came from the door way as he watched the three of them.

"You three spend an awful lot of time in here" He folded his arms across is chest.

"It's the only room with a picture of mom in it" Yazoo grunted at Kadaj's words.

"I wish we could have met her" Loz wept earning a glare from Yazoo.

"I can place it just above the stair case if you want" Vincent said as he went to take the painting down.

"Vincent-sensei?" Loz asked. Vincent chuckled and turned to him painting in hand.

"Yes Loz?"

"Why did you bored up the path to the basement?" He asked.

"Yes…why don't you ever let us go down there" Yazoo asked.

Kadaj stepped in and hushed the two.

"Vincent told me when we first arrived here that we can't go down there unless we are sure we're ready to handle the truth about everything" He explained.

"I don't think I'm ready" Loz rolled his eyes and Yazoo shrugged.

Vincent nodded to them and walked from the room going to the stair case and hanging the painting on the wall where the stairs split into two paths.

"Was mother a scientist" Yazoo asked.

"Yes she was"

"Was she as pretty as the painting" Loz asked.

"Yes she was"

"Obliviously Loz didn't get any of her genes" Yazoo joked.

"Fuck you Yazoo"

"What about our Father" Kadaj asked.

"He died a long time ago trying to protect your mother" Vincent lied to them.

"Did you know him" Loz asked.

"Not very well" he lied again.

"But you knew him" Yazoo stated.

"Well yes I did"

"Was he strong?" Loz asked

"Not strong enough apparently" Yazoo huffed.

"No he wasn't very strong, but he was very skilled in his craft," Vincent said sitting on the steps looking up at the painting.

"Was he a scientist too?" Loz asked to many questions for Vincent.

"No he wasn't"

"What did he do?" Kadaj asked.

"I don't remember"

"How do you know all of this Vincent-sensei" Loz wondered

"I was there all those years ago…Me and your mother were very good friends" Vincent stood and walked down the stares towards the kitchen. They followed him intent on getting more information.

"What about Sephiroth were you there when he was born" Kadaj trotted up to him.

"Yes I was"

"What did you think about how he turned out" Yazoo asked, to Vincent Yazoo had to be the most accomplished fighter of the three.

"He could have ended up like any other child if he was raised with the right care, Hojo only knew how to be a scientist not a father, he molded Sephiroth into an Ultimate soldier, he showed him no care that a parent would give" The more Vincent talked the angrier he got with himself, and that poor excuse for a human being Hojo.

"What about big brother" Kadaj asked.

"Who? Cloud?" Vincent blinked

"Yes"

"He is a dilemma, I prefer not to go into that" He asked as looked through the Kitchen cabinets.

The boys watched him as he took down some cans and went to refrigerator and took out lettuce and tomatoes, He opened the cans with his claw and smirked when the boys looked at him with odd looks.

"You never told us how that happened" Loz said as he sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Let us just say that its is a curse but also a blessing, a blessing that gave me the strength I never had to protect the ones I love"

"You weren't always this strong" Loz arched an eyebrow.

"No I was not…but now I use this to protect, to save, to be there and try to make up for the one that I couldn't save" He smiled sadly to them.

"Vincent" Kadaj asked his name quietly.

"Are you….?" Yazoo continued.

"If you are ready to know the truth…then I will tell you everything"

And yet again the boys were not ready to know the truth of Vincent, the truth of themselves, and the truth of their brother, All they knew was that everything that they wanted to know was here, right here in their brothers home town, the place of Sephiroth's birth, the place of his death, and where the Shinra had held Jenova, here in Nibel…where all the tragedies had started.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Okay I like this so I probably will continue it, but first I need to know how you guys feel about it , there's this whole big story my mind has played up about Vincent being Clouds and Sephiroth's father, but remember these are just crazy Ideas my mind has thought up so they aren't true, but it is kinda weird that in Kingdom hearts Cloud had one **BAT** wing similar to Chaos's (Vincents transformation) and he had a gold claw, and a red cape ( GIVE VINNY BACK HIS CAPE CLOUD), but as I was saying its just to much of a coincidence don't cha think.

Loz: So are you saying are father is a vamp

Yazoo: I thinks that's sorta cool

Kadaj: better then Hojo


	2. Home sweet Home

Okay I've decided to continue this fanfic, it's basically going to center around Vincent and his life with the boys, the others will make small appearances especially Cloud. So I hope you guys like it, it'll have some sad parts and some funny parts. Thanks you guys for Reviewing too.

-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
-

Vincent woke up to the sound of dishes crashing in the kitchen. Fear struck him as he shot up in the bed and grabbed Death penalty from the table next to his bed. Realization hit him when he heard the voices of Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. He had forgotten about them.

Emerging from his black bed sheeted bed; he slipped on some black pajama pants, and silently left his black painted room. He really needed to get a new favorite color.

"_Well technically black isn't a color_" He thought to himself as he neared the stair case. Another loud crash.

"_I hope their not breaking the good china"_ he though and rounded the corner to peak into the kitchen.

Where in usual the kitchen would consist of a white tile floor, black counters and cow printed curtains, with white cabinets, it seemed it had suddenly changed its appearance over night.

The floor was littered with broken pieces of white porcelain plates, the good ones, and the curtain looked like they had been ran through the paper shredder.

Loz's ass was sticking out from under the kitchen sink and Kadaj was standing on top of the kitchen table searching inside the pot rack.

"What are you doing?" Vincent said as his bare feet hit the cool tile floor.

"Looking for that piece of themselves that gives them common sense." Yazoo said as he moved his glass of orange juice before his younger brother kicked it from the table.

"Shut up Yazoo" Kadaj said as he jumped from the table and walked to Vincent.

"When we woke up this morning we heard this screeching noise in the kitchen, so we came to check it out, and then we saw something in the cabinets" Loz stated as he backed out from under the sink.

"What was it?" Vincent went to the utility closet and retrieved a broom and started to sweep up the broken plates.

"It was too big to be a mouse." Kadaj thought about it.

"A rat then maybe" Yazoo smirked when Kadaj glared his way.

"No its ears were too big and it didn't have a tail" Loz decided to be helpful and get the dust pan for Vincent. It was only a couple of seconds before Loz stared to scream his lungs out and came thrashing into the kitchen with a large bat on his face screeching along with Loz.

"OH DEAR JENOVA GET IT OFF!" Loz screamed.

Vincent sighed and went to the refrigerator and retrieved a pomegranate from the crisper. He cut it open down the middle and went to Loz.

"Come here fellow, I wont hurt you" Vincent coed in almost sweet voice. The large bat turned its head to Vincents out stretched hand and sniffed the fruit, hooking its wings to his arm it climb onto Vincents arm and started to eat. Vincent gave the other half to Loz to calm him down.

"What the hell is that" Yazoo looked disgusted.

"It's a Tropical fox bat, they look more like foxes then actual bats" Vincent said as he watched the bat eat. (Those things are so cute )

"Yeah…But don't bats suck blood?" Loz said his bottom lip dripping with red pomegranate juice. Kadaj just gave him a look.

"Not all of them." Vincent smiled at the little creature as it finished its fruit.

"How'd it get here?" Kadaj asked.

"Probably through that old oven, it leads to the basement so I wouldn't be surprised if we actually did have rats up here" Vincent said as he walked up to the open oven and released the creature back down into its safe dark space.

"That's disgusting" Yazoo said as he drank the rest of his orange juice.

"eeeewww that's disgusting, because I'm Yazoo and I'm to pretty to do much of anything but sit on my pretty ass and brush my pretty hair, because I'm pretty prissy Yazoo" Loz mocked in a high pitched girlish voice.

"That voice suits you Loz you should keep it"

"Suck my…"

"Children!" Vincent warned as he closed the oven door

"Why don't we go out today for some fresh air" He asked them all. They all looked at each other and seemed to think about it.

"Sure why not." Kadaj agreed which was a sure sign that the other two would go as well.

As they exited the kitchen Vincent realized that the weather outside would be a tad cool for the boys clothing. He asked them to find warmer clothing since it was early winter and it would obviously be snowing.

Yazoo had found a long off grey leather trench coat, similar to that of Rufus's white one. It buttons were a shiny jet black that matched the leather gloves that were stuffed into the pocket. It fit him a little snuggly, and well it might because it had use to belong to Lucrecia

Kadaj's coat wasn't leather but made up of some warmer material, it was black with a large collar rimmed with false fur, the inside of the pockets were also rimmed with the thick fur like material, it zipped instead of buttoned, and he had a large black scarf wrapped around his face. Vincent remembered it alright, that coat was his.

Loz's coat was a dark forest green color, it was a heavy goose down that bubbled just slightly, even if the coat wasn't stylish Vincent felt he'd probably be the warmest, and a matching skullcap topped it off. This probably belonged to one of the others.

"Well now since you're ready lets hold hands and walk outside." Vincent smirked slightly when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Don't treat us like we're some damn kids." Loz snapped like the child he refused to be treated like.

"Calm down big boy he was pulling your leg" Yazoo said as he tugged down on his sleeves.

Vincent shook his head and led the way to the front door and opened it for the three teens. As they walked through He could clearly make out Yazoo kicking Loz in the back of his knee, causing the large boy to bend his leg down involuntarily.

"YAZOO YOU…!" Loz screamed and turned around his fist raised to hit Yazoo.

"LOZ DON'T!" Vincent tried to pull them apart before **SMACK!**

Yazoo's gun blade and Loz's gauntlet hit them both hard on the sides of their faces. Kadaj looked at them and shuck his head and proceeded out the door.

-------------

"That was not called for you two." Vincent scolded them as he put snow balls no their swollen jaws.

"Ass."Yazoo murmured

"Prissy bitch."

"Enough you two!" Kadaj said as he sat with them on the bench in front of a house in the south east of the town. The town wasn't very big so the boys didn't have much to explore. Loz watched as some kids ran around throwing snow balls at each other. Yazoo rolled his eyes and crossed his legs.

Vincent leaned and watched them closely. Maybe it would do them some good if they went out in the open field, killed some monsters, loosened up a bit. He temporarily spaced out for just a sec before her heard a loud yell from Loz.

The brawly member of the trio was covered in the cold white powered from face to neck. The little children snickered at him from afar, apparently one a thrown the thing at him deliberately. It only took Loz five seconds to recover. And when he did Vincent could only laugh.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNKS I'LL GET YOU!" Loz leapt from his seat on the bench and went chasing the children around the large structure in the center of town. They ran from him laughing and throwing snow balls at him continuously, he tried himself to make a snowball but failed as all he managed to do was form a flat disk of smashed ice.

Vincent felt his heart warm as the children came over to him and attempted to show him how, he huffed and pouted but accepted their help. But as soon as he learned to do this he and the children pummeled Kadaj and Yazoo with a blizzard of snow balls.

"LOZ!" they both screamed at their brother as he ran with the children away from the furious Yazoo and Kadaj. Vincent smiled as he watched them; they truly were just kids on the inside.

"Heheh…oh dear I'm sorry about this, have my brothers done all this" Came a soft voice from what Vincent recognize to be Tifa's old house. The voice came from a young lady with long curly auburn brown hair and bright green eyes, a slight play of freckles decorated the bridge of her nose, and her pale cheeks where flushed from the cold of winter. She was pretty in the ordinary kind of way with nothing really extraordinary about her but her eyes. She was of mid height and wasn't very busty or had much hip, but her smile was warming and Vincent knew right away that this would pose a problem as he watched the boy's expression towards her.

Shock.

Admiration.

And utter marvel.

"My names Thirea, you must be our new neighbors, its nice to meet you"

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-

Okay second chapter done let's see if you can guess who Thirea is, its kind of obvious, and you guys might have some questions I have some myself, but I couldn't help it, okay Read & Review


	3. Memories are a nightmare

By Now many of you might have guessed who Thirea is, and no **Tenshi no Eikou** she's not my OC, She may be a bit Mary-Sue-ish…I mean come on she's Aerith…oops OO I gave it away… This chapter might explain how I came up with Vincent being Clouds father (kinda angsty) Oh and **Emri** yeah they Joined Kadaj and Vincent right after Vincent took Kadaj to see Lucrecia. Chapters pretty long

Thank you

**Sin the Dark Priestess**

**Whatevergirl**

**Emri**

**Lady Kara **

**And Tenshi no Eiko**

For Reviewing my story

**-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-**

"Thirea?" Loz titled his head as he said the young woman's name. It felt foreign on his tongue.

"Yes?" She said smiling.

Vincent had to blink twice before settling his eyes back on the woman, he had thought she looked familiar the first time he saw her, now he was sure he knew her.

The way her words floated in the air like feather carried by a breeze, her large green eyes and long light auburn hair, even down to the way he held her hands behind her back. She couldn't be Aerith, he had watched as Sephiroth impaled her through her back, had watched as Cloud carried her lifeless body to the lake and watched as she sank to the bottom.

But she held herself like the last Ancient would, their martyr had come back to them.

Vincent pushed himself from wall he had been leaning on and gave the three boys a look that told them to stop staring.

Yazoo merely glared back at him, Kadaj completely ignore the look and stood up brushing the snow from his coat. Loz smiled dumbly.

"Like I said, I'm sorry if my brothers caused any trouble" Thirea said as the two children who were her brother ran to her clutching her long pink skirt. The other children had disappeared when she had come to scold them.

"No…they did nothing wrong" Kadaj said as he looked her up and down. She was familiar to him some how but he couldn't place it.

_Kadaj…lets stop trying so hard._

"Mother?" He said in a low voice. It was the woman's voice that sounded so familiar to him; it was the voice that called him to the life stream.

"Well I'm happy to hear that, do you want to come inside for some hot chocolate? I know you must be terribly cold." Her voice brought back memories to Kadaj. Rain, strong arms holding him, darkness, and bliss.

"Yes that would be good" Vincent said narrowing his eyes a bit. He wasn't sure if she really was their Aerith, the only way to find out was to speak with her.

As she led them to the house he noticed a large wooden sign that hung just below the roof.

NIBEL ORPHANAGE

Vincent hummed to himself and decided to leave question for when they were in the warm security of the house.

The house was not overly large, perfect for Thirea, the two boys and a young red head girl who was busy setting the table in the kitchen.

There was a small step where the young boys slipped off their snow soaked boots and coats. Vincent followed their lead giving the other three a sign to do so too. A fire had been lit in the fire place in the far side of the living room, a large brown couch laid facing into the room half block their way into it, toys and other children play thing littered the floor.

The boys ran into the living from and started to play.

"Go into the living room and sit down, will you, I have to talk to Thirea" Vincent order the three young men who gave him disbelieving looks.

"Just go!" He said in a low warning voice. They listened then.

As they walked into the living room Vincent could hear Loz comment.

"Who does he think he is our father?" Vincent huffed and followed Thirea into the kitchen.

"How are you these days Vincent?" Thirea said as she poured warm milk into eight snow flake printed mugs.

"Are you really Miss Aerith?" He watched as she patted the little red head girls head sending her from the kitchen.

"Of course I am silly…who else would I be" She smiled up at him with the same smile he remembered all those years ago. He felt a weight lift from his body.

"But I saw you die, how are you alive now?" Questions swam through his head and he could control what came from his mouth.

"I was worried" She said softly.

"I was worried about you and the boys, so I asked the Ancients in the lifestream to let me watch over you, they helped my get my body back," She smiled as she said this.

"How'd you end up here?" He asked sitting down at the table. There was an empty silence between them before she answered.

"They guided me here, they told me this is where you would come with the brother, I wasn't surprised" She picked up the tray and gave Vincent her smile again.

"I just want to make sure your lives aren't disturbed any longer, Cloud has a family of his own now, Red has Bugenhugan, Barret has Marlene, Cid has Shera, Yuffie has Godo, Reeves who knows if he has a wife and kids, and Tifa has Cloud and Denzel and Marlene. They all had something to go back too except you Vincent, I want to make sure your happy"

"Thank you" Vincent gave her a small smile.

-----------

Vincent tossed and turned that night he fell asleep. He hadn't had nightmares in a long time. But these weren't technically nightmares, but memories he had tried so hard to forget, maybe it was because he was sleeping in the house he had committed unforgivable sins in. or maybe it's was the town Nibelheim. As sweat rolled down his forehead and his already wild hair was being tangled by sleep, he let out a silent scream.

(Nightmare)

_Vincent sat completely still as Hojo rummaged around the laboratory, his dead, blank eyes following his every move. It had been just quiet a few days since the death of Lucrecia…since his own death by the hands of Hojo. He no longer had the will to live; he wanted Hojo to kill him, to end his suffering. Hojo stopped and looked towards Vincent a large syringe in his hand._

"_Oh dear Vincent you look a little sick, maybe you need to take your medicine" Hojo cackled and approached Vincent with the needle, it was filled with a bright green liquid that gave Vincent nauseating feeling in his stomach. It was mako fluid and Hojo had been injecting it into his left shoulder for the past three days. His arm had begun to grow grotesque looking and deformed, it hurt like hell, but Vincent couldn't have cared less._

_Hojo injected the liquid and Vincent looked up at him with empty eyes as he sat there in the corner of the lab like some child who had misbehaved. _

_Vincent thought of Lucrecia and decided maybe Hojo was well at keeping him alive, he would suffer for what he had let happen to Lucrecia._

"_**You weakling, look at yourself"** Vincent heard in his head. Maybe it was just his conscious berating him for his self neglect. _

"_**Your pathetic you don't deserve this body, I'll do you a favor and take over for a while"**_

_Suddenly he felt his mind being forced aside by another presence, the presence was strong and dominating and dark. Vincent didn't understand, he didn't like being pushed aside by a foreign consciousness in his body._

_He felt himself rise from the seat in the corner, and watched as Hojo ran over to him._

"_What are you doing? Sit back down now you fool!" Hojo attempted to push him back to the ground his hand on his deformed arm. Vincent looked down at the hand on his arm._

_Suddenly with great force and speed, he flung Hojo in his table full of tubs, scalpels, and papers, sending them fly up and falling back down onto Hojo._

_With a laugh that wasn't his Vincent ran from the laboratory, there were a few guards but he disposed of them easily. Soon dark leather wings sprouted from his back and he realized he could fly with them. He flew up the stairs that led to the basement and broke through the nearest window. _

_It was night time, and the Vincent that was not Vincent reveled in the feeling of it. Stretching is wings to their limits he soared down to the not so empty streets of the small town. He smiled as he saw a young woman making her way from some unknown place carrying a small bag._

"_**I'll show you what power is little weakling"**_

_Vincent knew what this Not-Vincent was going to do and he did not want this to happen._

"_NO! DON'T DO IT PLEASE! SHE'S DONE NOTTHING TO US!" Vincent screamed in his head._

"_**SHUT UP! I do what I want, you have no control over me or your own body" **The Not-Vincent stalked behind the woman silently. Vincent could see her through his eyes, she was slender, yet shapely, how a woman should be, with long slightly wild blonde hair._

"_Don't please" Vincent pleaded softly._

_He grabbed her suddenly when she turned to see who was following her, dragging her into near by deserted alley; he hit her hard when she attempted to scream._

"_**This is power little weakling, the power over another, you'll watch as I ravage her with your body"**_

_The rape was slow and calculated, with an occasional punch to the face. They were suffering, Vincent and the young woman, who was barely eighteen. She had been a virgin; The Not- Vincent had enjoyed telling him. He had given images to Vincent of him tearing out her throat with his teeth once he was through, lapping up her blood as she laid lifeless on the alley floor._

_But luckily they had come before he could. With guns and flashlights the Shinra soldiers surrounded him._

"_**It seems you've been caught, time or me to go little weakling"**_

_The Not-Vincent was gone and Vincent was in control again. He slumped to the ground tears streaming from his eyes as he looked at the young woman in front of him, she was crying hysterically and pushing away from him with her feet, clutching her torn garments to her as she backed herself into the nearby wall._

"_No it wasn't me" Vincent cried._

"_Forgive me" He said softly, before he saw Hojo emerge from the group of soldiers._

"_Vincent, Vincent, Vincent" Hojo shuck his head as he approached him and patted his head._

"_Who's the girl?" Hojo asked an unknown soldier._

"_A residences of the town sir" He replied._

"_Take her to the town hospital, pay her medical bill, pay off the doctor who treats her and tell him not to speak of what has happened, and you girl…" Hojo walked to the shaken crying girl._

"_You will never speak of this to anyone…do you hear me…if you do I shall see to it that you die a slow and painful death" He warned. The girl kept crying but she nodded her head._

_After this Vincent had been put into a locked coffin and placed into a boarded room. For months he sat there with only the rats to keep him company. But soon Not-Vincent came back, he spoke to him, called him weaklings and such. Then others came and Vincent gave them names. _

_Galian Beast_

_Death Gigas_

_Hellmasker_

_Not-Vincent didn't like them, he wanted a name as well, and so Vincent gave him one._

_Chaos._

_It had to be three months after the rape that Hojo came to him. He didn't unlock the coffin, but spoke through the lid to him._

"_Do you remember that young lady you raped those months ago Vincent" Hojo's tone was mocking._

"……"

"_The doctors said you did quite a number on her, she's pregnant, the doctor told her to abort the monster, but she wont…you know why"_

"…"

"_You hurt her so bad she wont be able to have another child after this one, you doomed the girl to keep an unwanted child" Hojo laughed and left _

"……_I want to die" Vincent said softly out loud, tears streaming down the side of his face to disappear in his wild unkempt hair. He was shocked a bit he thought he had ceased to cry after that night._

_He marked into the lid of his coffin with the large bulky gold claw the professor had attached to him to hide his deformed arm._

_January 3rd: Sephiroth_

_August: Unknown_

_------------_

Vincent woke up screaming loud as ever. He flew from his bed and to the room where the path to the basement was. Vincent had not lost control of his beast sense that night and he never wanted to do so again. His long slumber had given him time to be master over his own body and even when he a morphed in battle he had retained control over the beasts actions to a degree.

Kadaj who was occupying the room woke with a start, he saw Vincent ripping down the boarding to the door trying with great anxiety to free the opening. He was trying to get to his coffin, trying hard to get to his quiet little space that would help clear his mind.

"Vincent what's?" Kadaj slid from bed as Vincent crumpled to the floor. He touched his should lightly. A shiver ran up his spin at the dark energy swirling around his adopted father.

Loz and Yazoo entered the room and looked to Kadaj questionably who gave a worried and confused look himself.

Kadaj placed his hand on his shoulder again and this time Vincent looked up with a smirk, his eyes even the whites a solid blood red color. The Not-Vincent grabbed Kadaj's wrist tightly and stood up slowly lifting the smaller man off the ground by his arm.

"**Seems like that weakling Vincent has been busy while I've been gone"** Chaos looked around and smirked at the two others that pulled out their weapons and aimed them at his head.

"Put our brother down" Yazoo said menace seeping from his voice. Chaos looked at Loz and huffed, these guys were obvious not new to battle, and three of them against him wouldn't work out to well for his side.

"**Yeah if you say so" **He flung Kadaj at them, they caught him easily and eased him to his feet.

"Now…" Kadaj said anger and rage rising as he pulled his sword from the wall it leaned on.

"Tell us who you are…and where is Vincent" He pointed his blade at Chaos.

Chaos smirked.

"**My names Chaos…and as for Vincent…he's gone until he can get his head straight,"**

**-  
-  
-  
-  
- **

Hope you like this chapter, its kind of said isn't it there I finally explained how Vincent became clouds father…I think...they never actually tell you Sephiroths birthdate…so I made it January 3rd , that way Cloud could be born in his usual month August 19 th. any questions or statements read and review please.


	4. In the Basement

The last thing that happened was Vincent's body was taken over by **Chaos** one of his four demons that dwell inside him, Now **Chaos **is loose with the boys, what will he show them? And what will they do to get Vincent back?

**-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-**

Chaos laughed harshly, and it didn't seem right to the brothers, the laugh wasn't Vincent's yet it came from his mouth.

"**Why so shocked…you knew the man was crazy"** Chaos shrugged and walked towards them just a bit. They did not move away.

"**Hmm…it seems like I'm as frightening as I use to be…maybe this would work"** Vincent's face went distorted and twisted and the face of a black demon replaced it, incisors long and sharp, eyes slit like those of a snake.

"You are frightening, you just don't frighten us" Kadaj titled his chin up, giving that prideful look that Vincent's line was so renown for, Chaos noticed. But the prideful demeanor wasn't the only thing Vincent's genes gave to his children, but a slight lost of mind. Most of his offspring ended up insane, evil, or dead.

"Hmmm I see its not just false bravado, I really don't scare you kids" Chaos shrugged again and reverted his face to that of Vincent's. He smirked when the look on the brother's faces turned dangerously angry.

"Of course you don't!" Loz nearly yelled at him. He clutched his Dual Hound (his gauntlet) tightly and Kadaj noticed that his knuckles turned white as he did this.

"Give Vincent back to us." Yazoo's gun had not lowered since he first drew it, Chaos smirked as he taught about the many guns Vincent had collected over his journey, and it seems that at least one of his children inherited the love of firearms.

"**I told you before children…Vincent's out until he chooses other wise…I'm on a tight leash myself…the damn weakling isn't so weak anymore"** Chaos put his hands behind his back and soon regretted it when Yazoo fired a shot at his head.

"Hand where we can see them!" His voice was low and menacing.

"**You'll shoot me even while I'm in Vincent's body?"**

"As long as you're the one talking to us, we see no difference then in the killing of a stranger." Kadaj's words caused a smile to appear on the parasites face.

"**Well Well, aren't we a group of heartless individuals, well while waiting for your dear Vincent how bout we go exploring around the house" **Chaos turned swiftly around and with a strong well placed kicked, kicked in the boards that blocked the way to the basement.

"Vincent said we weren't aloud down there" Loz said a bit stunned at Chaos actions, all of them were. They had never been down to the basement, and a little part in them was afraid of what they'd find.

"**Well little Loz…Vincent isn't here now is he…what is the big crybaby to scared to know the truth...its sad really, such a capable body like yours, with the mind of a little baby...tsk tsk" **Chaos smiled when his bait worked and Loz stalked down the steps with determination.

Kadaj didn't question but walked after him, if anyone wanted to know, no one wanted to know as bad as he did. Yazoo did not question either, if his brother taught it was a good idea he would be behind them to assure their safety, He wanted to protect his little brothers no matter what.

As they walked through the untamed basement, Kadaj felt he was in so type of ancient morgue, scattered bones of god knows what littered the floor, cobwebs long abandoned by their inhabitants hung from the rock ceiling of the cave. They walked passed a large sealed metal door, the hinges were rusted and a small drafted drifted throw small cracks near the edges. Chaos huffed.

"**That's the place Vincent finally found mastery over me, how shaming….wouldn't you say?"** Chaos looked to the brothers and found them at the door to the lab. He sighed a bit.

"**Why don't you open it?"** He asked as he walked up behind them.

"I'm afraid" Loz admitted, Chaos could make out the choking sound of suppressed sobs in his voice.

"Don't be." Kadaj said as he grabbed the knob and twisted it pushing the door open.

Memories that weren't theirs flooded into their minds. Books, documents, papers that littered the grounds, some how they knew what some of them said, but they had never read them before.

_Experiment. Jenova, mako, Sephiroth._

"What…what is all of this?" Kadaj walked in circles and looked around scared and amazed, excited yet afraid to touch.

"**Everything you ever wanted to know about your family is here, in books and research documents," **Chaos said with a smirk.

Loz picked up a book that lay astray from the others and scanned over it. Shocked by the words his hands began to tremble.

"Kadaj, Yazoo…" He said softly. Yazoo who was looking over two large glass containers walked over to him. Kadaj had wandered into the back room. The others soon followed him.

The scene before them was much like the scene of Sephiroth rummaging through the books as he sot out the answers to his existence. Yazoo and Loz approached him cautiously.

"Brother." Loz said softly. Kadaj looked at them with concern; they only called him "Brother" if something was wrong.

"What…what is it?" He walked quickly over to them.

"Its Professors Hojo's journal" Kadaj's eyes widened a bit, Vincent had told them of the mad scientist, maybe …just maybe they could find out what they wanted to know from this journal.

-------------

_February 20th _

_It has been a complete six months since I left the Shinra Mansion with Sephiroth, He a year and some days now, I hardly notice now. We left the month that young lady had delivered her child. It had caused quite a commotion in the town. The doctor who I had paid to remain silent had told a fellow colleague, of course we had to dispose of him, but the damage had been done. Many members of the town had tried to take the infant from the lady, from the description of the assailant she had given them they thought the child conceived by a devil. Hilarious actually._

_But she did not give the child up, instead a choice few of the towns people gatherd torches and picth forks and led a raid into the mountains believing that to be the place where the demon lived, They reminded me of old mobs storming a witchs dewelling, people gathering mindlessly for one foolish cause._

_We left soon after that, believing it unsafe to live there any longer, I will take him to Midgar, there are far more resources in the city to train the boy then in a run down town such as this. I've seen the way Sephiroth carries himself, and oddly enough it seems familiar, even as a young infant he walks as if he owns the world. And maybe one day soon he will._

Loz looked up when Kadaj ceased to read out loud.

"What's wrong Kadaj?" He asked as he eyed him warily.

"Who's the infant that he's speaking off?" Kadaj asked them as if they knew. Yazoo shrugged turning to see Chaos walk into the room a lean against the bookshelf much the way Vincent does.

"Read further and find out" Yazoo said as he turned back around. Kadaj nodded and continued.

----------

_March 17th_

_I have returned to Nibelheim with Sephiroth, he vaguely remembers the place. Upon entering the Mansion I noticed immediately that something is amiss. The servants that I have left here to watch over the house seven months ago have mysteriously vanished. I have asked the people of the town and they admit to not having seen them in sometime._

_A mystery I guess._

_I feel like I am forgetting something._

_March 18th 1:25 am_

_I have been in my laboratory for some time now and still I can not place this smell that has been bothering me, this rancid, disgusting smell. Sephiroth has long since gone to bed. I decided to investigate. _

_The smell leads to a large steel door that has been bolted shut; I can't seem to recall what the purpose of this door was. But I would open it as long as it would lead to the smell and the disposal of it._

_Now I couldn't believe what I saw, the bodies of the servants lay around the small stone room, dried blood gleaming brightly on the grey stone; it was mesmerizing in a sadistic sort of way. Most of the corpses had rodents chewing at their flesh, somehow I was glad that they were dead and couldn't feel this. Realization hit me as I saw the coffin, the lock was busted off but the lid laid snuggly on top. I moved towards the coffin and said softly through the lid to the man I had left here all those months ago._

"_I thought you were dead"_

"_I die a little everyday…" he said I felt pity then, but did not open the lid; I left the bodies there, and phoned headquarters to send more servants. I reinforced the door, and locked it with a key. Hopefully Vincent would no longer escape that room._

Terror hit the hearts of the brothers as they looked to Chaos who shrugged and smiled.

"How long ago was this?" Kadaj asked.

"**Hmmm ago twenty something years ago…Vincent's really old…nearly fifty I think"** Chaos nodded to himself as he spoke.

"Go on read the next entry" Yazoo said as he pushed the journal back to Kadaj face.

------------

_January 5th_

_Today I fear things have gotten a bit out of hand, Sephiroth has had interactions with his first child. He is four now, we've been living here for nearly two years now. The boy he has been talking too was three years of age. The boy looks familiar but I can't place him. He is timid andsoft spoken, the exact opposite of Sephiroth whose presence is so demanding. I watched as the boys interacted with each other and decided to copy down their conversation._

"_Do you fear me, why are you shaking?"(Sephiroth)_

"……" _(The Boy)_

"_Are you deft or dumb? Why aren't you saying anything to me?"(Sephiroth remarked and started to circle the boy curiously)_

"_Usually…every…everyone ignores me…the kids call me freak" (The Boy)_

"_Why's that? Are you some sort of mutant? You look normal enough" (Sephiroth)_

"_The kids don't like me…I just…I don't…" (The Boy started to cry)_

"_What are you doing?"(Sephiroth)_

"_I'm crying…don't you know what that is?"(The Boy wiped at his face)_

"_I've never seen that function of the body…why do you...cry?" (The look on his face worried me a bit)_

"_You don't cry…aren't you normal…everybody cries" (The Boy)_

_Now I noticed the way Sephiroth bristle in anger at this, the way he clutched his fist. Before I knew it, Sephiroth had grabbed the boy and broke his arm. The scream from the boy carried through the town and many people looked from their doors to see the spectacle but no one came to help. I was sure Sephiroth would kill the boy._

_To my surprise the boy grabbed Sephiroth arm and crushed the bones. That was the first time I had ever heard the boy scream in pain. Luckily for both the boys it seemed, the young mother of the boy came and removed her son from the grip of Sephiroth, I came to help my charge. I looked at the woman and she looked at me, and I recognized her as the young lady that was raped by Vincent four years ago. I looked at the boy and understood why he wielded so much power._

_The first and last time Sephiroth cried._

_I think the boys name was Cloud._

Kadaj dropped the book and the soft thud it made was too much noise in the silence of the room, even Chaos was a bit lost for words.

"Is that how big brother was brought to life?" Loz asked, he was startled. Yazoo picked up the book and handed it to Kadaj.

"Keep reading," He asked firmly.

"I don't want too" He shuck his head. Yazoo nodded and started to read.

_June 13th_

_We have moved away from Nibelheim, Sephiroth is now sixteen and has grown into a handsome, strong specimen for my experiments, my pride in him lies in only this, His weapon the Masamune has been specially modified to fit only him, he favored this weapon more so then the Souba, The Dual Hound, or the Velvet Nightmare that we also modified to fit him. He believes that his mother is the fallen being Jenova, as I have constantly informed him so. I have started the cloning processes, implanting them all with Jenova cells, I wander if when we separate them will they ultimately return to Jenova. _

_I call this return the Reunion, they will gather around the promise land I hope._

_I have noticed something today, about the experiment Sephiroth, The way he walks with his head up like that, the way he presents himself, He reminds me of that Turk Vincent, the way he stood by Lucrecia with his face stern and head high, like her body guard._

_I wander_

_Even so the woman is dead and she did her duty, I feel no remorse for my dead wife, if the boy is mine or not, it does not matter, he is an experiment that is all._

_-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-_

Ooooooh cliff hanger, hope you like tell me what you think, cooomeooon you know you want to Read & Review. I actually really like writing Hojo's journal, I know it seems that he leaves big gaps, like he forgets to write in his journal or something , but I loved writing the childhood interactions with Cloud and Sephiroth. Questions or statements?


	5. Family Curse

Sorry for the long wait guys its Just I haven't been able to get on the computer to…I hope you all had happy holidays …anyway here's some info you guys may be wandering about.

This is not a Vincent/Aerith fic ….in the game I was actually happy that she kicked the bucket.

OO I had forgotten Bugenhugen died silly me

Well here's the what? Fifth chapter hope you guys enjoy.

-

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Yazoo looked up from the notebook to see that Kadaj had turned facing one of the book shelves and Loz was preoccupied with the amount of dust on the old wooden desk. But not for a second did Yazoo suspect that they weren't listening.

Chaos was still standing in front of the entrance as if keeping them in the room until they had read what he wanted them to read. Yazoo looked back down at the book and started to read again.

_Jan 14th _

_Shepiroth has excelled faster then I have expected he has just turned eighteen and is already a SOLDIER first class, I personally do not appreciate the way that Shinra is using him. Sending him on pointless missions that don't deserve his skill._

_July 30th _

_Sephiroth is being sent on a very important mission today, a Mission to the mako reactor in Nibelheim, He will be joined by another SOLDIER first class and a small group of Shinra soldiers. Some how I get a bad feeling about this mission, He has not been to Nibelheim in a long time and I doubt he remembers it. But still the thought of him returning there bothers me._

_August 21st_

_A Great tragedy has occurred not only has Shepiroth been killed but I have lost Jenova also, apparently from the remaining villagers, he had gone into the Mansion and come out a few days later insane and murmuring about "mother". I suspect he had gotten a hold of the documents in the basement and had read them…Ah well, I can not replace such a prized specimen, but I can not help what has happened._

_The boy who has defeated Sephiroth is eighteen years old, it seemed like the other First Class soldier attempted to kill Sephiroth firs, due to his lack of sense he was mindlessly killing the people of the village, but he failed. I have decided to include both of them as new experiments._

_August 22nd_

_Behind the door I can hear him raging; He bangs upon the door with suck force it makes the walls shake. I do not know what has brought about this change in him but I do not intend to find out._

_In another story the two boys from the mako reactor have been responding oddly to my experiments. The younger ones blood has already been infected with Mako but how? It is strung together with his D.N.A much like Sephiroth's, I wonder will the Jenova cells take._

_From now on they will be referred to as Sample A and Sample B._

_August 23rd _

_I have made a great discovery, Sample B the younger of the two is the boy I met when Sephiroth was four. Cloud Strife. The monstrosity that Turk spawned…How ironic it is actually in more then one way._

_Anyway...I will cease to write in this journal…My experiments will be noted in different documents from now one._

Yazoo sighed and sat the book down, so this was it? It was all here, most of the things he and the others already knew, but Vincent… He looked at Chaos who still had control over Vincent's body and he felt a well of anger erupt in his stomach.

"Is that all you wanted us to hear beast?" Kadaj's voice filled the room like some dark storm his anger as apparent in his voice as it was on Yazoo's face. Loz would be the one to show his anger through his fist.

"**No actually…there should be one last entry on the very last page"** Chaos's voice was cool; they surely wouldn't harm him now that they knew that the body he occupied was the body of their father.

Yazoo turned the pages of the journal until it reached the last page the hand writing was blotched with large drops of dried blood; some of the words were unreadable. But Yazoo could make out most of it.

_Oh how lucky am I to come back here after all theses years and find my Journal unscratched by time in its normal place unread. _

_I wanted to make sure that what I saw was for real…_

_Vincent has been released, by his bastard son Cloud no doubt for he is following his every step, his steps towards Sephiroth and to me._

_I do not fool myself that all Vincent wants is a chat with me, oh no, that man wants vengeance, he wants vengeance for Lucrecia, for himself, but most of all He wants vengeance for his sons._

_But there is something else, I have indeed created a host of monsters, who have risen up to destroy me, If it wasn't Vincent and Cloud I wouldn't put it out of my mind that Sephiroth would have killed me in cold blood. Either way I would have been destroyed by someone of Vincent's line, it was only fate._

_But as I experimented on myself with their blood, in hope that it would aid me in defending myself, I have discovered that this blood of Vincents is tainted, foul…this blood is _

Before Yazoo could even glance at the last word there was a loud thud against the floor. He turned his head to see Thirea standing there with a large metal staff Vincents body lying on the floor blood spilling from his head.

"Thirea?" Loz said as he looked at her with shock.

"I thought something was wrong when you didn't answer your front door, I was worried" She lied, Aerith knew perfectly well that something had happened to Vincent when she spotted the basement door rip apart. She had seen him transform and surrender his body to the demons inside him many times, but rarely had they gained complete control.

"Stay back!" She warned when Loz made a move for Vincent's body. She placed her hands just above the wound on his head. A soft green light spread from her hands then lowly leaked to the rest of his body. Then the light died out.

For a long time Vincent didn't move, then after what seemed like hours he stirred and pushed himself to his knees. But before he could regain his footing completely he heard the sound of a gun being cocked, a sword unsheathing, and the unmistakable sound of electricity coming from Loz's Dual Hound.

"Before you get up, tell us who you are" Kadaj said his sword trained for Vincents heart, but for the first time in his short life he wasn't sure he could really go through with the threat.

"I'm Vincent, no worries boys, **He** is gone." Vincent's words seemed to ease a bit of tension out of the room but not enough for them to lower their weapons.

"Prove it!" Loz nearly yelled.

Vincent narrowed his eyes and said in a warning and slightly tired voice.

"Your not suppose to be down here," He groaned and touched the back of his head tenderly. Then turned to stare at Aerith, who merely smiled.

"That's good enough for me" Loz shrugged and lowered his hand. The others followed.

"So…**he** told you everything." Vincent more stated then asked.

"Yes…**He** did" Yazoo. Grabbed the book and flipped to the last page and read the word.

"There's no need to read the point of views of Hojo…I will tell you what he means by that last entry." Vincent said and lifted the book from Yazoo's grasp.

"Your blood is cursed Vincent…Hojo said that your blood is cursed." Aerith said softly.

"Yes…it is" He looked away from the boys when their worried faces turned to him. It was Aerith who answered their unasked questions.

"In the body theirs a flow of energy that mimics's the flow of the Lifestream, this flow is like an immune system to the dieses Geostigma "She repeated at lecture that Vincent had given to Cloud earlier that year.

"Hojo did not understand this when he started the experiments on the pregnant Lucrecia… But because he was injecting Jenova cells and pure undiluted mako into her he not only mutated Sephiroth but completely destroyed his bodies Lifestream flow…" The looks on their faces told her they were beginning to understand.

"…The same happened to Vincent…the only reason he did not contract Geostigma then was that Hojo was merely injecting mako and not the Jenova cells, but still it messed up his bodies flow….and…the same for Cloud…because Vincent was experimented with before the…umm…Cloud contracted it as a genetic trait…Cloud was never born fully intact…the only thing that made him different from Sephiroth was the Jenova cells in Sephiroth…but that changed soon enough…" She seemed to the three brothers to think about something and a sad look appeared on her face.

"But what's so cursed about that…it just means we can't contract Geostigma…is that so horrible" Loz said as he folded his arms.

"That's not all of it…in order to return to the Lifestream of the plant…each and every living being on this planet has the imprint of the Lifestream on them…like a barcode to see if you belong…and that imprint is the flow of Lifestream in their bodies…if the flow is disfigured or non existent….then"

"We…will never return to the Lifestream of the plant" Vincent said and looked up; there was a clear sheen of tears in his eyes.

"But Sephiroth…" Kadaj blurted out.

"Isn't dead…he will never die…because his soul couldn't return to the Lifestream after Cloud had defeated him, his dismembered body created you three and his soul embodied Kadaj" Vincent told them the bitter truth.

"Does big brother know?" Loz asked.

"No"

"If we die…what then? will we split our souls up and create new bodies" Yazoo asked in a fierce voice, he was furious, angry at everyone in the room for the fact that he was just another part of some failed experiment.

"No…and you won't die…not as long as there is breath in my lungs" Vincent said steadily, they looked to him, he was serious.

"We may not be able to return to the Lifestream but we will make our own place in this world, you are as much my sons as Cloud or Sephiroth, we are a family after all" Vincent's voice dropped just a tad bit but Yazoo smiled.

"Yes…I guess we are a family now, But I think the real curse of the blood is being so sinfully handsome" Yazoo joke lifted the remaining tension in the air, Vincent smiled.

"Wait a sec Yazoo, you said I didn't get my genes from our mother, and obviously Vincent is our father so that means I get them from him, which means I'm not ugly" Loz stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh no Loz, you were a mistake." Yazoo smirked at Loz's red face.

Vincent let out a sigh of relief and nearly slumped to the floor but was held up Kadaj, it was a scene that remind Vincent of the time he had taken Kadaj to meet Lucrecia, but Kadaj was the one slumping then.

"Come on I'll help you now…Father." Kadaj seemed to think over the word in his head and nodded to himself as if it sounded good to him. Vincent couldn't help but let out a strong laugh. He silently wondered if this was how it could have been with Cloud and Sephiroth , No he thought, the where destined to fight forever, they were too different from each other but yet almost exactly the same. He laughed again.

"Hey Big sister your going to cook dinner for us, I don't much like the way Vincent cooks" Loz said happily Yazoo seemingly forgotten behind him as he and Aerith walk down the short hall.

"Big sister? What made you come up with that?" Yazoo asked a bit baffled.

"The other kids call her that…besides she seems like she'll make a perfect big sister...dont you think Kadaj" Loz didn't even seemed the least bit bothered by the flowery smell that had so irrated him before. Yazoo and Kadaj noticed that too.

"I think she'll make a better mother" Kadaj said with a grin, she stopped and turned to him with a slightly shocked look.

"The rain woman?" Yazoo asked.

"You tried to bring us home but…" Loz continued as if he knew all this before.

"The Lifestream rejected you." Aerith smiled sadly but the boys didn't seem to notice.

"If it hadn't we wouldn't have meet Vincent…we wouldn't have know all these things about ourselves and Cloud, and Vincent , and Sephiroth" Loz stopped at the door and held it open for Aerith then closed it in front of Yazoo who glared at the door as if it would penetrated through the steel and hit Loz.

"You know what? I realized something" Loz said while climbing the stairs to the main level of the house.

"And what's that?" Yazoo was actually annoyed with Loz's happy attitude.

"All of you seem to have gone a little insane…is that because of the Jenova cells, or is it genetic?"

"I think it's a little of both" Aerith remarked and couldn't keep from snickering as Loz nearly tripped on the hem of a rug.

" Yeah Vincent and his other selves, Sephiroth when he discovered he was an experiment, Kadaj and his obsession with Jenova and the Reunion, even Yazoo's a little trigger happy….how many times did you shoot big brother in the face?" Loz laughed when he saw all of their faces.

"And what about you Loz?" Yazoo asked with venom in his voice. They had laid Vincent down on Kadaj's bed gently and he had begun to fall asleep, something he must have needed, seeing as it was midnight.

"He's a big baby…a big…cry…baby…my big…cry baby…son" Vincent said just before he fell asleep.

-

-  
-  
-

-  
-  
- Hope you liked that chapter, I did…Oh yeah...I forgot to mention up at the top… basicly Kadaj thinks of Aerith as a motherly figure, Loz thinks of her as a big sister, while Yazoo well Yazoo doesn't think of her at all, she's just there to him…nothing important.

And another thing, I want there to be some conflict between the brothers over a girl, you know one of those, "we all like the same girl and get into some fights but then realize that a girl cant come between us, because we're brother and must stick together" kind of moments, but now that I think about it, it does sound weird, ehshrug

READ AND REVIEW….PLEASE!


End file.
